1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to high performance thermosetting resin systems. More particularly, the subject invention relates to heat-curable resin systems containing cyanate ester-functional oxazolinylpolysiloxanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
High performance thermosetting resins based upon cyanate esters find application in many areas where high strength and heat resistance are important. Such resins, which contain monomers having two or more cyanate ester (cyanate) groups, polymerize to form highly cross-linked triazine structures. Unfortunately, the high strength and heat resistance which results from the polymer structure also causes the polymer to be brittle, and subject to impact induced damage.
Modification of these resin systems to improve their flexibility and reduce susceptibility to impact induced damage has been but partially successful. Copolymerization with epoxy resins, bismaleimide resins, and modification with cyanate-reactive acrylonitrile-butadiene elastomers have imparted greater toughness to cyanate resin systems, but generally with considerable loss of heat resistance.